Over and Over Again
by Ogre of the Inland Sea of Seto
Summary: Having amnesia isn't easy and having a twin sister doesn't make it any easier, just kidding. What sucks is feeling like everything you do and say is something from a memory that may turn out to be just a freaky dream. At any rate hopefully we don't die because I get the feeling that death isn't truly the end. Inspired by Singularity by CondorTalon and Army of One by Guardian54.
1. Chapter 1

Over and Over Again Ch 1

"_Lucifer, today is the day that the Mad King falls. I will make sure that Emmeryn and her wish are realized and that there can finally be peace between Ylisse and Plegia."_

"_I'm sure that you can make her dream a reality Chrom and you'll have the Shepherds, me and-"_

"_Don't forget about me Lucifer because you always have a tendency to forget your lovely twin sister Purrah, aka me."_

* * *

All that could be seen was darkness. No sound. No warmth. Nothing. He couldn't even feel weight. Was he dead? Most likely but he felt like he needed to do something or go somewhere. Was it a castle, a battlefield, or a church he had to rush to? No that's not it. He had to do something but what did he need to do? Was he supposed to save the world, destroy it? If only he could escape from this darkness, if only he could move, if only he could start with just the simple action of opening his eyes but he wasn't even sure if he had eyes.

"Chrom we have to do SOMETHING."

"What do you suppose we do?"

"I...I dunno…"

He felt something like a tug or a tap. He heard the voices of a woman and her concern and a man that expressed curiosity. Air, warmth, and something much heavier began to weigh him down and his body just wouldn't move so he opted to simply open his eyes and see if that could start up the rest of him. The woman, or rather girl, was looking down at him in concern and that quickly changed to something sweet. A smile, along with her hair, that reminded him of that giant ball of light and heat in the sky, the sun! Her smile reminded him of the sun.

"I see you're awake now."

The man didn't seem threatening but he saw the mark on his arm and felt that whatever he needed to do had some sort of connection with that mark and perhaps with the two that were now standing above him.

"Hey there."

"There are better places to take a nap that on the ground you know. Give me your hand...or maybe you should wake up your partner first."

A partner? Looking to his side he saw another body partially on top of his own and guessed that he or she was the reason why he felt so heavy. Gently shaking her he felt her stir and yawn and he realized at that moment that it was a woman but with her head being covered by a hood he had no way to identify her. She rose until she was no longer on him and then he took the hand offered to him and got up onto his feet noticing a purple mark on the back of his hand that looked like six pairs of eyes.

"So...stranger are you and your partner alright?"

Letting go of the mans hand he felt his chest and then moved his arms and legs and didn't feel any discomfort or pain.

"I believe so. I'm not missing any limbs and I don't feel sick so I believe I'll be fine. Is my...sister alright?"

Sister. The word just popped into his head and he looked down to see his...sister rubbing her eyes and looking up at his with eyes of roasted hazelnut. She pulled her hood down and he saw her face in its entirety, a soft face and whether it was his apparent sibling instincts or not he was filled with a desire to see a smile adorning that face.

"Ah. So she's your sister? I can see the resemblance. Would you mind telling me your names?"

A name. He had a name but nothing popped into his head immediately besides the word Chrom.

"...Chrom? I think that's my name."

"Really? Well then that's quite the coincidence because that's my name as well."

"No...it's Lucifer. My brothers name is Lucifer."

Everyone looked at the female sibling and then looked at the male one and concluded that if that was truly his name then his attempt at self identification was a fluke. The brother didn't know why but Lucifer felt like it fit as though it was the first piece in a giant puzzle that he needed to solve.

"Lucifer...yes Lucifer...that's my name. My name is Lucifer. Sorry for the mistake...my head feels like it's been robbed or something to that effect. My sisters name is...Purrah?"

Lucifer looked at his sister in confirmation and saw that his guess caused her to crease her brows in concentration as though that name was a puzzle piece much like his own.

"Purrah...yes that sounds right. I'm Purrah nice to meet you."

"Hmm...I think of heard of this before Chrom. Whether it's from a blow to the head or something really mentally scarring if it leads to memory loss it's called Amnesia!"

"And I call it horse shit my lady."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys its me again. I know that I kinda still have to work on Just my Luck but to be honest I've hit a wall with that story and I can't just charge straight through that wall. With that being said I am not giving up on that story. Sorry for the long absence but know that I will do everything in my power to make it up to those that have at least peaked at my other story. Thank you for those that still want to read what I write and hopefully juggling two stories instead of focusing on just one might get my creative side working again. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Oh my gosh this ring is HUGE! We're gonna have such a great life together."_

"_Just lay off the pranks Lissa. I can't spend the rest of my life with you if I die of a heart attack."_

* * *

"Nnn...Li...wait...LISSA!"

Lucifer woke up in a cold sweat and he felt for anything in his darkroom, anything that was solid and had weight to it like a sword or a book or hell even a mule would suffice so long as it was solid. Tossing his sheets off his body he got off the bed he was laying on and went to light up a candle. From what he could tell nobody poisoned him and he wasn't running a fever so he couldn't blame those things for his dream and if he had to be honest with himself he needed to find out why he saw what he dreamed. He has yet to become close to Lissa and while she does have her charm, if one could call it that, he didn't find her to his liking. The door wasn't broken and the only messy part of his quarters were the messy bed sheets that he tossed and turned under, other than that everything was where it should be: desk neat and tidy, maps rolled up and neatly arranged, books closed and on their shelves, and his coat and cream shirt were hanging off of his tucked in seat. He couldn't figure that dream out, hell he doesn't know anything about the girl besides the fact that she isn't delicate, her words, she thinks eating bear meat is weird, and that she's a princess. That last one was a shock because she did not act like a princess, now her sister Emmeryn was very serene. At first he thought she was some sort of goddess but he quickly realized that his thoughts were getting weird so he decided to just look out his window at the dark sky.

"What the point behind that dream? It felt much too real to simply be a dream. A vision perhaps? No. I shoot lightning out of my hands not see the future, even a mage would see that as nothing more than a theory at best. Like hell I can see the future."

This was a lot to take in and Lucifer partially didn't even want to take it in but it's not like he has a choice. Glancing at his bed he wanted to go back to sleep but he was wide awake and unless he drank some tea then there was no way that he could get some shut eye. Taking his shirt and coat he left his room and began to walk through the corridors of the palace, he heard that the library of Ylisse had tons of strategic documents and he needed to learn everything that his mind could handle, headaches be damned.

"Brother...why are you awake?"

Turning around he looked at his twin sister Purrah in a plain white nightgown and felt himself becoming all warm and fuzzy. He couldn't quite understand the feeling but he knew that it was affection that he felt, what type of affection was left to be discovered and then his brotherly instincts kicked in.

"Why are you up? A girl needs her beauty rest right? Or is that not up your alley?"

Lucifer held back a laugh until he saw Purrah rubbing her eyes like a cat and then that murth just died. He really didn't like cats. Cats always judged you with their eyes like you weren't good enough to be in their range of vision and then they would act all cute by purring at you only to bite you in the end. As long as he lived he would never own a cat and neither would Purrah.

"I'm not in an alley brother unless that was a figure of speech then yes it is. You can't sleep can you. Your shoulders look really tense so maybe I should get Lissa to he-"

"No! Don't get Lissa you can get anyone but Lissa!"

He just yelled at his sister. Her eyes couldn't deceive him and in all honesty he knew she never would. She was worried, confused, and even scared. He's never yelled like that before, battles don't count, let alone at his sister and then that warm feeling reared its head again. His affection for her felt like falling asleep in a hot bath with no fear of drowning so without a second thought he approached his quivering twin and wrapped his arms around her and then lightly squeezed.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that I acted so informal towards the prince and princess that I feel that I would die of shame if I ever did that again. I need to apologize to Lissa and Chrom but I don't know how...that's why I can't sleep...that and you should stick to tactics and not strategy."

He chuckled at that last part and he received a soft punch to his chest as retaliation but all that resulted in was Lucifer holding his sister all the more closer to him.

"You're mean. You know I don't like it when you tease me so don't do it and I won't bring up Lissa again until after you do your thing. Night brother."

Instead of returning the phrase with one of his own he stepped back slightly and kissed her forehead and then walked back to his room as quickly as he could while making as little noise as possible.

"LUCIFER DON'T KISS ME! IT'S EMBARRASSING!"

"Sorry but I'd rather get killed by a jealous wyvern."

Elsewhere a wyvern sneezed out a puff of fire and shook it's head with a lethargic growl.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Hope this is too your liking and if any of you are wondering why I haven't really given any of the fighting scenes any screen time so to speak it's because we've all seen them and they all end up the same regardless of how many playthroughs you do or how many times you die so that's why there hasn't been any action. Now as far the supporting cast is concerned aka everybody else except the male and female version of the Avatar characters they will be involved but not yet because I need to build a foundation for why Lucifer is having visions of a woman he just met marrying him. Now I wish I could give you the reason why but I want to spark your curiosity. So for now I bid you farewell.**


	3. Chapter 3

Over and Over Again Ch 3

"_I...I love you, you bastard. There I said it! Now don't ask me again."_

"_YES! Oh, I'm so happy! I can finally quit all those workouts…"_

"_OH NO YOU DON'T!"_

The morning sun shone brightly through the palace and almost everyone felt as though the sun was some source of infinite energy. Almost everyone. Lucifer on the other hand just wanted to curl up into a ball and just die. The sun shone right through his curtains and into his peaceful, sleepy face and the dream he had been having was interrupted by the sensation that his face was being grilled. Sitting up with as much reluctance as a drunkard the strategist scanned his room while trying to understand why the sun was so cruel as to deny him sleep but a slight sensation from his side interrupted his thoughts.

"What the…"

Pulling his sheets completely off his bed he saw his twin sister curling up towards him and then noticed that her legs were wrapped around his like an anchor. Not wanting to be mean to his only relative Lucifer leaned down and began to cover Purrahs face with light kisses.

"Wake up my sister or you'll miss your chance to eat...bacon?"

The last part came out as a question because he had no idea if Purrah or himself even liked bacon. He assumed they had eaten bread, eggs, and other kinds of food but he had absolutely no idea if they ever had the chance to eat bacon and she had bacon before then his morning would officially be ruined.

"Bacon...stop…"

Lucifer really didn't want to stop so he kept kissing his cute sister so she would wake up and stop calling him Bacon. Not that he minded because now that he knew that she had never had this thing called bacon. Hearing footsteps outside his room was not something that Lucifer bothered to care about because those steps must have belonged to one of the many maids that worked at the palace so he didn't give a damn he they saw their new guest kissing his twin as though they were husband and wife but nothing could have prepared him for happened next.

"By the gods what in the name of all that is holy are you doing?"

Standing at his door was the knight from before, the one who claimed that his amnesia was complete horseshit. His name was Fred...no wait it was Freddy...no that's not it either...if Lucifer had to make an audible guess he would have to chose…

"Frederick?"

There we go it was Frederick...oh shit.

"Frederick this is not what it looks like! I'm just…"

"It looks as though the guest of Prince Chrom is placing his lips on a woman who is obviously sleeping. Do you know the punishment of forcing yourself on a woman? Death."

The serious knight did not look to be in a joking mood and due to the sheer discomfort of the situation Lucifer was struggling to come up with a reasonable explanation to the predicament he found himself in...until Purrah happened.

"Mine...all mine…"

Suddenly Lucifer found his face yanked down to his sisters chest and while the nightgown left little to the imagination the fact that she really wasn't giving him much of a choice in the matter Lucifer decided to just play along as best he could, even if it was his own sister.

"Yes Purrah I'm all yours. Now and forever."

A sauna would be a good way to describe this precarious predicament that the tactician found himself in and the only reasonable way he could think of to get out of the situation was to wake up his sleeping sister.

"Purrah. Frederick has lots of bacon under his armor. Look he's running away."

No sooner had he uttered those words his normally sweet sister, his assumption, rose like a woman possessed and looked directly at Frederick and without batting an eyelash spoke one word and one word only before all hell broke loose.

"Bacon."

Ylisse would never be the same again.

And neither would Frederick.

* * *

**A/N: Did I do a disclaimer? Well if I didn't then it should be obvious that Fire Emblem is not mine only Lucifer the character is and blah blah blah. Alright so Frederick gets screen time and some trauma. Alright so guys and gals as you know I won't be going into great detail about the battles because honestly we've played those battles over and over again and honestly I suck at action scenes. However if I were to do action scenes then it would involve thousands upon thousands of soldiers and not just say 20. Until next time guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Over and Over Again Ch 4

A week. It's been a week since that really awkward group meeting with the other members of the Shepherds and out of everyone there he only really liked Lissa. The guy that didn't wear a shirt, Vaike, was simply too much for Lucifer to handle. The girl with hoops for hair was sort of a bitch but she was really pretty so all was forgiven and then there was the one with really bad feet coordination. At any rate Lucifer was out enjoying the city and if there was one thing that he loved about the place it would have to be the flower shops. If anyone asked he would adamantly declare it to be the library but in reality he loved the smell of flowers and the women that owned the shop was simply way too nice for him to the point that he always bought something from her, speaking of the flower shop.

"Oh? Why good morning Lucifer. Are you here for something or did you just come to talk to little ol' me?"

Little known fact: whenever Lucifer wants to go out he doesn't take his coat because he's heard whispers about it making him look creepy. So he simply goes out without the coat and on such a bright day it would make him seem crazy to wear such a thick piece of clothing.

"You just read my mind Marie. Do you have any camellias? I think those are quickly becoming a favorite of mine."

Marie smiled at his little confession and she happily gave him a small pot with a perfectly healthy white camellia tree from her array of selections after receiving her money and then Lucifer promptly left to go back to his room and take care of his tree. Or that was the plan until he just had to bump into one of the two people that he really didn't want to be around.

"Hey Lucifer! I didn't know you like flowers."

And he didn't know how badly she would raise his blood pressure. Lucifer mentally cringed as he heard her footsteps becoming louder and louder as she got closer and all he wanted to do was to hide behind his little tree but that was just ridiculous so with the same reluctance and disdain that Frederick had for bear meat the tactician slowly moved the pot lower so he could see the too happy and too bright princess of Ylisse.

"Wow Lucifer that tree looks so pretty. I didn't know we had a flower shop this close to the palace. Who would have thought huh? Oh so I know you're carrying that tree and everything but do you wanna go eat something?"

She was so positive and so happy that Lucifer knew he just knew that Lissa sucked the sheer joy of life from those around her. If it wasn't the feasting of the joy of others it was the sheer brightness that she radiates, like a personal sun that simply annoyed you day after day after day. At least she was royalty.

"No wonder Frederick is such a ass."

"Huh? What about Frederick?"

"Oh nothing just thinking out loud."

* * *

Later that same day, after escaping from the tiny sun that was Lissa, Lucifer wanted to simply go back to his room and drown in the comfort of his books, maps, and Bimbo his plant. He wished that Bimbo could talk but he saw a play about a talking plant earlier in the middle of the city and thought that having a talking pet plant wasn't a good idea. At any rate he hadn't spent any time with Chrom so he figured he should do that instead.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?! CHROM YOU DUMBASS GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

"Somebody sounds angry. It almost sounds like...shit."

Lucifer felt like Chrom was going to die and chances are that he would be killed by the angry voice but as he replayed it in his head he realized that whatever worry he felt for Chrom was swallowed up by an irresistible urge to punch him in the face when he registered who was yelling at him.

"Purrah I swear this was not my fau-"

"GET OUT NOW OR I'LL FRY YOU WITH MY THUNDER TOME!"

Lucifer could have had better timing but maybe the world just had a sense of humor because the thing is he was standing in the open doorway of one of the bathing rooms for the female guests and employees which was enough for him to know that he was going to intervene in a very tense situation. What made Lucifer livid was that there was this blue haired ass, he won't be named, pinning his sweet, cute sister to the floor while she was naked. After making a mental note that his sisters "containers of the hopes and dreams of men" were getting bigger he locked his gaze on the man foolish enough to try and take his loving sister away from him.

"Chrom, you have 3 seconds to explain to me why you're trying to take advantage of my twin sister?"

"Lucifer this is not-"

"3."

"Slow down and let me explain-"

"2!"

"I was trying to help-"

"1!"

"Damn it…"

Lucifer forcefully grabbed Chrom by the back of his neck and not only yanked him away from his sister but threw him down the hall hitting a woman who just couldn't walk without falling.

"Purrah are you okay? Did Chrom try touching you anywhere?"

"No Lucifer. Are we going to fry him later on? Because he needs to pay for what he's done."

"Maybe later, for now just focus on getting better at magic so you can really give him what he deserves."

And thus began the unfortunate situation of Chrom dodging lightning for the next few days and his love of pies.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys chapter 4 is out and about! So like I said I won't be focusing on battles but rather on their interactions. Now I know everybody has their own way of playing the game but I have a habit of getting Frederick and Sully married as quickly as possible along with Chrom and Sumia. That's just how I do things. I already know who is going to marry who except for Purrah and Lucifer but I'll figure those out later. Oh and when I do focus on a battle scenes Lucifer and Purrah are going to die because it wouldn't make sense to have them live through each battle through their knowledge of tactics if they never fought before. Basically it's going to be like when you lose at a certain level you replay that level until you find the right tricks that work so you can beat that one level, only, for Lucifer and Purrah it's going to be every battle. Hope that makes sense and until next time my readers.**


End file.
